Harry's Dreams
by wasabihater
Summary: The Significance of Harry's Dreams...
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Errr… I don't own any of these so don't sew me… An alternative to Book 7…

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

What is a dream? Are dreams real? Or are they just tricks and false truths that the mind does to us?

It all started as a dream for Harry. It was the summer of his 6th year of magical education at Hogwarts and still, he didn't think of anything other than to get the remaining 4 Horcruxes, kill Severus Snape and kill Lord Voldemort, even if it costs his own life…

Harry was throttled down on a heavy platform that he couldn't recognize nor knew. It was dark and damp; no light shone on it but a single dot of light which glazed down upon Harry's left eye. "Hello?" he said, hoping that someone else was there, "Hello?" he repeated. Then a man with an undoubtfully large nose leapt from the darkness, the man he loathed as much as Voldemort himself was standing face-to-face with him, the man known as Severus Snape, a.k.a. "The Half-Blood Prince". "You!" Harry said so loudly that its echoes reached the top of what it seemed to be – a cell.

"_CRUCIO! SECTUMSEMPRA! STUPEFY! REDUCTO! ACCIO HEART_!" Harry said these curses swiftly at every stroke of his phoenix feather-cored wand but with the DADA experience of Snape, he deflected each of these spells with a lazy flick of his wand.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Snape asked him with a very curious tone of voice, "Do you not obey the Dark Lord and strike fear at the hearts of innocent civilians?"

"What"

"Harry, let me remind you, for the sake that someone may have casted upon you a very powerful Memory Charm, that you are a 20 year old Death Eater whom I personally chose to be my apprentice and saved you from the verge of death under the arms of your fellow friends – Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley?"

"You're a liar and I am and will never be you're apprentice! I would gladly choose death than that, you damn git!"

"Oh well…_ IMPERIO_!"

Harry had the most wonderful sensation; he was feeling as though no pain was enveloping him. Then, suddenly, he heard a voice within him, "Follow me," the voice said. "Why?" Another voice erupted within him. Then with a blinding flash of light, he was back at the dark cell.

"You will not follow me? Snape said with a vicious tone of voice.

"Never!" Harry said loudly.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"


	2. The Visitation of the Soontobe Newlyweds

Chapter 2: The Visit of the Soon-To-Be Newlyweds

* * *

Harry awoke with a sudden clunk; it was still dark and he was in the Burrow, in the Attic Room of Ron. Ron was snoring so loudly that it was surprising that the ghoul living there did not awaken. He went down to the kitchen and spotted Mrs. Weasley, he told her all about his dream.

"Harry, dear, it was only a dream," Mrs. Weasley said, "You would not possibly think that you would become a Death Eater after what You-Know-Who did to your parents and more especially, Ron and Hermione would never even think of hurting you, much more, killing you.

A long silence erupted. "You know," Mrs. Weasley ended the silence, "Bill and Fleur's wedding will take place later at Godric's Hollow - lunch time so, you know, get ready."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hey, mate!" Ron said.

"How you've been?" Hermione said.

"Hello, Harry!" Ginny said, Harry was surprised that Ginny took the dumping he gave her easily.

"Hey guys!"

"Let's hurry up eating breakfast so we can come early at the wedding." Mrs. Weasley enthusiastically said.

"Yeah, at Bill and Phlegm's wedding," Ginny said.

"Stop saying that!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron, you'll be wearing that dress robes that the twins brought for you last summer, Ginny, you'll be wearing that pink dress that I bought for you, Hermione, I know that you still have that dress that mesmerized Viktor Krum you'll surely be wearing that.

"Yeah… The one that _Vicky_ loved to see you wear," Ron mockingly said.

"Stop that, _Won-Won_!" Hermione said this with a mocking smile.

"Harry, dear …err." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley, I already have dress robes so don't worry."

"Ok then! We're all set! Mrs. Weasley said.

Suddenly, the door flung open and there stood 2 people; one with white blond hair and the other strikingly resembling a werewolf – it was Fleur and Bill.

"Bill! Fleur! Come in! Have breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley said to the couple.

"Zank you, Mizis Weazley, but we both alreazy aet." Fleur said this with the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen.

The couple stayed at the Burrow for at least 30 minutes and bade farewell – they headed to Godric's Hollow to get ready. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, and Hermione got ready as well.


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3: The Pseudowedding of the Wolf and the Fairy

* * *

A 12-seater Ministry mini-van fetched them; Harry sat at the front seat and the others at the back. He was very drowsy so he leaned his head on the soft cushion and closed his eyes.

"Harry, let's go," Hermione said this so dreamily and pulled him up so he could stand erect. They were at Godric's Hollow.

"We'd better hurry up, mate," Ron dreamily said.

"It's almost starting," Ginny said, also dreamily.

They sat down at Bill's side of the family. Other people at that side were the Order of the Phoenix and the Hogwarts teachers. The people on the other side were Fleur's side of the family; all of them were blond females except Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, which had brown-colored hair.

Veelas danced towards the altar followed by the best man, Lupin and the maid-of-honor, Tonks. Next were Fleur, in a stunning white dress, and Bill, in dress robes as old as Aunt Muriel herself. They were followed by the flower girls, Ginny and Gabrielle, wearing matching gowns, throwing enchanted flowers which turned into lovebirds once reached the ground, circling above the people and the sky.

Suddenly, it seemed like a hundred Death Eaters came strodding towards the reception. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" A scream Harry heard as one of the Death Eaters released a jet of green light at Fleur. She ducked and screamed these three curses: _IMPEDIMENTIA! STUPEFY! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_! With sudden accuracy that Harry did not know Fleur possessed, it hit three Death Eaters: one petrified, another fallen, and another stumbled.

The wedding turned instantly into a battlefield as each of the witch and wizard, attending the wedding, fired curses and charms and hexes directed towards the Death Eaters. The members of the Order of the Phoenix each had a separate Death Eater to battle. Harry and Ginny faced one Death Eater, so did Ron and Hermione, and Fred and George. Suddenly, the Death Eaters removed their masks. Harry and Ginny's Death Eater was Amycus, Ron and Hermione's Death Eater was Alecto, and Fred and George's was the werewolf, Greyback. It seemed that he was flying when he ducked that Cruciatus Curse that Amycus fired at him. It really was, he was flying. Just as when he thought that he had stroke a Petrifying jinx squarely on his chest, he heard two voices that came out of nowhere – the voices of Hermione and Ron.

He was at the front seat of the mini-van and Hermione and Ron were standing right in front of him. "Mate, are you alright?" said Ron. "Are you okay, Harry?" said his other bestfriend, Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just had a bad dream." He didn't even bothered to tell his two bestfriends what happened inside his dream – a premonition that would soon happen.

* * *

This is my first fanfic pls. review! 


End file.
